resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Encore/Transcript
Text on Screen: Graterford Prison, 112 Miles From New York. Joseph Capelli wakes up in a prison cell. Herbert Sawicki is on the otherside of the cell bars. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Joseph. Joseph! That's your name, isn't it? I found this book among Doctor Malikov's things. He was a brilliant man. My name is Herbert Sawicki. Capelli walks over to the bars of his cell and Sawicki hands him the book. *'Herbert Sawicki:' I've been Mick's lackey for over three years. I'm tired of being a victim. No more. I have a plan to escape. But we need to move quickly. Pointing You see that Drone up there? There are four of them around the prison. You need to disable them. Here, I made something that should keep you safe -- passes the [[Mutator] throw the bars to Capelli] You can pull the trigger to fire quickly, or hold it down to build up pressure for a more powerful shot. Take the radio, too. I'll get the door. Sawicki runs off and releases the door. A Warden is staring down Prisoners in a cell across from Capelli. *'Prisoner 1:' Please... *'Warden 1:' Quit beggin'. I ain't going to let you out. Just accept it. Yer all going to die here. Capelli shoots Warden 1 and the Guard explodes into Green pustules. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio I should have warned you -- that weapon tends to have some rather unpredictable results. A Warden walk along the gangway and spots Capelli. *'Warden 2:' How did you get out your cell! Capelli kills Warden 2. A door flies open and Warden 3 walks out. *'Warden 3:' Hey Tommy! Are you still screwing around again? Warden 3 notices Capelli and charges at him, Capelli hits him with a pellet from the Mutator. *'Warden 3:' Oh shit! Warden 3 mutates and dies. Capelli goes through the now open door. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio With an aerosol can hooked up to the Mutator, you can disperse a cloud into a group. Capelli walk into another group of Wardens surrounding a burning oil barrel. Capelli fires a poisonous gas cloud into the group, they all swell up and die. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio I created that weapon using tissue samples from a Chimeran Leech. More effective than I could have imagined. *'Prisoner 2:' Evelyn are you out there? Evelyn? Please answer me. Evelyn! Capelli approaches the first security Drone. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio You ahve to disable it. Capelli pulls out the Drone's battery. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio Right now, the drones are sending an "all-clear" signal to any nearby Chimeran patrols. But we're going to change that tonight. The door to Central Control opens. Capelli goes through it to see a Warden looking into a room. *'Warden 4:' You ain't supposed to be in here, Herbert. Capelli shoots Warden 4 who also begins to mutate. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Ugh... how unfortunate. Capelli, who has just entered the room to see Herbert on a control panel] We were almost compromised. I should be more careful. I can open up the security doors from these stations. Follow me. I'll open up the showers wing for you. Capelli follows Sawicki through a security door and into the room he was made to fight to the death in. *'Herbert Sawicki:' This used to be the central control hub for the whole prison. Now they use it for entertainment. Of a sort. They call themselves "Wardens". They used to be prisoners here. But now they live on the other side of the bars. There's no explaination for their behaviour. They're just drunk with power. Or fear. Or Both. another control panel Let's see here. The drone should be up on the catwalk at the far end of the room. But you'll have to go through the showers to get there. My apologies. Capelli enters the showers room. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio Good luck, Joseph. *'Warden 5:' Bet their won't be nothing left! *'Warden 6:' Why does Mick put us on guard duty for our meals? Capelli engages in a firefight with the Wardens. *'Warden 7:' Someone order a shotgun? *'Warden 8:' Grenade away! Capelli climbs a ladder at the end of the showers room. *'Warden 9:' sonofabitch. Capelli crosses a bridge and reaches the second Drone. He disables it. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio Good. The next drone is in Cellblock B. There should be a hallway to your left -- through the library. Cellblock B is home of the Wardens. Try to stay hidden. The lights go off and the prison is plunged into darkness, Capelli turns on his torch. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio Uh-oh. What was that?! I got it, Joe. It's a blown fuse in the main breaker. I can fix it from here -- hold on. Opening doors for Cellblock B. Cellblock B's doors attempt to open but sparks and fails. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio Hm. Door's not working. Maybe it's off the grid -- try forcing it. Capelli grabs the handle on the door and is able to open it. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio There's the drone ahead. There's a security gate in the way. You'll have to go down to the first floor, through the utility room. Capelli engages in a large firefight with the Wardens. *'Mick Cutler:' Radio Listen up! We have a prisoner on the loose. Find him and take him down!! *'Warden 10:' Capelli You're dead! Capelli defeats the Wardens and reaches the third Drone which he then disables. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio Good! Three down, one to go. Last one's in the cafeteria. Get back to the arena. Let's hope they're done eating... *'Mick Cutler:' Radio Joe Capelli! That's right, we know who you are. Looks like we underestimated you. Not anymore. We got plans for you, my friend! *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio Watch yourself, Joe. Mick's up to something. He's smarter than he looks. The only smart one around here, I think. Capelli walks around and finds a the prison church. *'Freddie Valmore:' Radio Hey there, folks. Freddie Valmore here. I think I'm comin' down with something. Luckily I got some medicine here. Ah liquid heat. Heh. Saw some drones flyin' through the upper floors of my building this morning. Don't think they saw me, but if they did...so what. I've had a good run. Don't forget. Keep helping each other, and we'll get through this. I promise. Capelli re-enters the pit to find that there are many Wardens there armed with Deadeyes. As the sniper stand-off takes place, some drones fly through the roof. *'Warden 11:' Drones! What the fuck?! *'Warden 12:' How'd they find us? The Drones start scanning the area and the Wardens start shooting at them. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio Look, the Chimera are starting to investigate! Our plan is working! We just have one more drone to disable, then this place will be swarming with them. Get the the cafeteria, on the lower level. I'll meet you in the kitchen. *'Mick Cutler:' Radio Dinner's over, boys. We need all hands on deck. Herbert and his new friend Joe think they're going to bring us down. Let's show 'em what happens when you fuck with the Wardens. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio The Wardens are done with dinner -- now's our chance to get into the cafeteria and destroy the final drone. Capelli enters a door and meets up with Sawicki. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Don't worry about those drones. The one that we want is in the cafeteria. Sawicki reaches another control panel and tries the buttons. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Hmm, maybe this one... Sawicki presses a button and the door opens. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Get rid of the rest of the kitchen crew -- I'm going to use the maintenance tunnel to go around. I'll meet you in the kitchen. Capelli fights through the tables of the cafeteria and reaches the kitchen. *'Herbert Sawicki:' I'm behind the wall. Over here! Capelli approaches Sawicki and the final drone. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Wait a minute -- there's something wrong with this drone... *'Mick Cutler:' You looking for this?! Capelli turns around to see Cutler on a gangway at the entrance of the cafeteria. Two Wardens are behind him carrying the actual security drone. *'Mick Cutler:' Herbert, you piece of shit -- we've been good to you. We kept you safe all these years. You think you could survive outside these walls? Hm. You wouldn't last a week. Wardens come out of a room and stand next to Cutler Get 'em, boys. The Wardens jump down into the cafeteria. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Capelli Oh no, you're trapped. This door is locked. If you give me a couple of minutes, I think I can rewire it. But you won't like where it leads to. Capelli engages in a firefight with the Wardens. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Doors still stuck. Just a little longer! The fight continues *'Herbert Sawicki:' Look around for some health packs. If you're running low, Mick keeps extra ammunition in the kitchen. *'Mick Cutler:' Radio Rush 'em, boys! *'Herbert Sawicki:' GAH! Just give me a minute more! The Wardens throw smoke grenades and start to charge Capelli's position. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio Might be a good time to try out that Mutator. I designed a secondary fire to work on large groups. *'Mick Cutler:' Radio C'mon, boys! He ain't that tough! *'Herbert Sawicki:' Almost there. *'Mick Cutler:' Radio Don't let him hunker down -- flank him! More, more, more!! Get everybody in there!! *'Herbert Sawicki:' I got it! I got it! The door is open! Back here!! Capelli starts to run back to the kitchen door. *'Herbert Sawicki:' My goodness. That's a lot of bodies. Now's your chance to escape. Back here!! Capelli runs through the kitchen door. *'Herbert Sawicki:' This way leads through the pit. I'm sorry but it's the only way out. You'll be on your own. I've got to find a way to get the rest of the prisoners free.. *'Warden 13:' Dumbass went into the pit *'Warden 14:' Should we go after him? *'Warden 15:' Nah. He goes in there, he ain't ever coming out. Capelli jumps into the pit. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts